


Mayoral Duties

by Glostixdix



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix





	Mayoral Duties

Blake wasn’t sure when the last time she’d seen Hancock so....so passive. They were back in Goodneighbor, as per his request. He’d been rather dogged about the whole thing, so to see him sitting quietly on the edge of the bed was rather...off. “Babe...” He started, sighing softly and straightening up. “I gotta be real with ya, I got this thing....well, shit, thinks to be more specific...That I like. And...they’re kind of...well, I’d say weird, but look at us.” He cracked a smile as Blake chuckled. They were an odd pair. The woman out of time and pretty much a walking stick of jerky. She shook her head and sat next to him. “John, you can tell me anything. At this point...I don’t think it would surprise me.” Hancock smiled at her, giving his head a little shake. “Yeah, fair enough...fair enough....Okay, so. I’ll give it to you straight. You know how I don’t like ‘the man’? When people put themselves in power just so they can grind everyone else under their boot heel? Well....I’m kinda.... Into that. Behind closed doors. Not the being in power...I get enough that being Mayor.” Blake blinked. “So...you’re into BDSM?”   
“Not like, really really. Not all the whips and chains bullshit. But like...the being told what to do. Being put down. That I fucking love.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “The...other thing....Well... Fuck...Um...I like to be fucked...in the ass. But not by guys. Get my drift?” Blake was at a lost for words. She’d heard of BDSM even before being put under ice, and was aware of gay men, but this was new. “So....Um...” Hancock caught onto her unsureness. “Hey, don’t worry. If you’re interested, I can walk you through the whole thing. Fahrenheit hooked me up with an awesome rig for that.” Blake just kind of nodded. “Uh, yeah....sure. Let’s give this a shot.” Hancock smiled and kissed her neck. “That’s what I like to hear babe. Wait right here.” He hopped up and wandered into another room. Blake could hear him talking to Fahrenheit, though she couldn’t make out the words.  
A moment later he returned, what looked to be a mess of belts over his shoulder. “Figured we’d start somewhere easy. Being in charge might not come naturally to you.” He smiled and set the mass down. “Undress and I’ll help you get hooked up.” There was no ceremony to undressing this time. Normally, there would have at least been some foreplay, but right now it was more business than pleasure. Once Blake got her panties off, Hancock smacked her playfully on the ass. “You’ve got the best ass, babe. God, if we do turn you into a ghoul, that will be the only thing I miss.” Blake smiled at him over her shoulder. He too had managed to get undressed, carefully hanging up his red frock and hat out of harms way. He sat down next to the mass of belts and motioned for Blake to come in front of him. “Alright, let’s get you all hooked up.” Despite the large tangled ball, once it was all laid out it was much smaller. Three belts connected to one large ring, two to fasten around the legs and one around the waist. There were smaller rings to add more belts onto it, or maybe they were there from whatever raider rig it was salvaged from. Hancock tighten the top belt as he kissed her naval, admiring his work. “Not too tight, right? Good....before we finish up...” he pulled up a sleek black wood box, that despite it’s age and the nuclear fallout, was in remarkable condition. There was a small rusted lock on it that gave rather easy. “Had this one made just for you.” Inside was what looked like a polished metal rod, rounded off on one end in a gently head. As Hancock pulled it out, Blake could tell it had a slight curve, and that the bottom of it was flattened slighted so it wouldn’t come out of the ring. “Here’s one end...” He dug around in the box and pulled out a small stretch of black leather, in better quality than any other leather Blake had seen. “Here we go...” Hancock pulled her in close, kissing her navel again and nipping at her sides as he slipped the metal dildo into place and secured the leather behind it. He then took the rod in his mouth, sucking and bobbing as he finished tightening up the other straps. Despite not being connected to herself, Blake couldn’t help but gasp and moan; running her hands over his head as she began to buck. The phantom feelings were strong; or maybe that was just psycho she took not long before. Blake gently pushed Hancock’s head down until he took the whole thing. “That’s right....take it. Warm it up. Get it all nice and slick.” She moaned as she ground the dildo into his face. Hancock smirked as much as he could with a full mouth as he worked on his lady’s shaft, his own quickly rising up.   
“Stop.” Blake nearly barked the orders and Hancock obeyed, looking up at her as he waited his next order. “Get up and bend over.” He couldn’t have been happier to do so. He bent over the bed. “Go easy on me babe, it’s been a while.” Blake smiled and slapped his ass this time, watching as the sagging scarred flesh rippled slightly. She took a moment to line up, gently spreading his cheeks before shoving the full length of the rod in. Hancock cried out as he took the whole thing, cursing softly. “Hey, I said go easy.” Blake gripped his hips, pressing her chest into his back as she kisses his Shoulder. “Sorry, babe. Guess I just got excited.” She slowly pulled back, almost pulling all the way out before slowly pushing back in. Hancock moaned out as the metal shaft rubbing against his prostate. With in moments, the two of them had a rhythm going. Blake kept it slow, truly making love to her man as she lovingly stroked his own engorged cock and in turn, Hancock ground backward onto the dildo with each thrust. Soon, Blake became aware of a slight texture to the inside part of the leather that separated her own soft flesh from the hard metal of the rod. It felt as if there were small notices on it, all in just the right places to push on her extended clit. The friction between the too felt amazing, and soon she began to pick up pace, only interested in pushing herself over the edge. Hancock didn’t seem to care about the speed increase, only moaning louder and twisting his hands into the tattered bed sheet. Blake practically snarled as she peaked, slamming the full length into Hancock’s ass as she did. In her hand, she could feel his cock twitch with the onset of his own orgasm. Thinking Quickly, she pinched off the bottom of his shaft with her index finger and thumb. Hancock cursed and tried to grab at her hand as he pressure built up. “Stop.” She cooed softly, leaning forward to nibble his shoulder. “I didn’t say you could finish.” In her hand his dick twitched again, almost vibrating with eager release as pre dribbled out of the tip.   
Blake waited for her partner’s climax to subside before nudging him, “Flip over.” She let go of his cock and waiting for him to do as he was told. She grabbed his leg as soon as he was on his back and started up again, slamming his ass hard now. There was no complaints this time as Blake helped angle him around. “I want you to come on your face, you filthy ghoul.” The words didn’t sound like her own, but it was. His black eyes gazed up at her lovingly as he nodded. “Yes...yes mistress.” Blake smirked. She liked that name. There was no love making this time, only fucking. Blake slammed into Hancock over and over, the claps of their hips hitting each other echoing through the hall. It didn’t take long for Hancock to peak, his slightly-glowing load dripping down over his chest and lower face. Something about that made Blake smile, watching as he frivolously tried to lick at it. It sent her over the top, grunting this time as her body convulsed with each wave of orgasm. She pulled the rod out with a pop and laid herself down on Hancock’s chest, cleaning up what he couldn’t from his chin before kissing him deeply. “Babe....” He panted, gently scratching her back as he idly rubbed the faux penis with his other. “You’re the best.”


End file.
